


A Perpetually Undefined Relationship

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: There's more to Simmons' Labyrinth illusion than meets the eye.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Perpetually Undefined Relationship

"Nooooo! Don't steal my penis! I haven't even used it yet!"

Simmons' voice comes out as a high-pitched cry as he runs away from the green-light-flashing UFO. And from that UFO a robotic voice booms, "We will utilize your penis for scientific experiments!"

That's all it takes to make Grif burst into laughter.

"Take this seriously," Kai says mockingly, repeating the words he just said to her.

"No, we should… we should definitely help him… eventually," Grif says.

The voice from the UFO goes on. "Stop running!" The ray of green light recedes back into the ship as Simmons gets further. "You are being overly emotional. Your dreams of courtship will never come true."

Suddenly, Grif's laughter dies in his throat. "Wait, what?"

When the UFO speaker blares again, there's another layer to the sound. Another voice that sounds just like Grif.

"This is as close as you will ever get," the voices say. "Surrender your feelings. Give in."

Then it hits him. This was never about aliens. No, this is about _them_. This is about Grif and Simmons and their perpetually undefined relationship.

It's about time one of them says something about it.

"Hey! Fuckface!" Grif yells, rushing toward the UFO. "Stop lying to my friend!"

Simmons stares. "Grif?"

"I'm not just using him to experiment! I- I feel things too! I get _emotional_ too! I- I-" He looks at Simmons for a moment, but in his hesitation, the UFO shoots out the green light again.

Simmons cries out and reaches for his orange friend, prepared to pull him away from danger. But then gunfire flies up at the UFO from the side, and Grif and Simmons turn to see Kaikaina charging forward with her gun.

"Stay! Away! From! My! Brother!" she shouts, shooting between each word. The UFO follows her as she makes a break for it. "Hurry up, big bro! I can't distract it forever!"

"Right," Grif says. He takes his helmet off and turns to his fellow Red with conviction. "Simmons, I need to tell you something. Something I should've told you a long time ago. I… I love you. I've loved you since before our first kiss. And all these fears you're getting thrown at you? I've had them too. Hell, that shit keeps me up at night! But it's not real."

He steps forward and takes Simmons' helmet off so he can look his puzzled friend in the eyes.

" _This_ is real," Grif says. " _We're_ real. And I love you. For real."

Then he lets the helmet fall as he wraps his arms around Simmons to pull him in for a kiss.

Despite his confusion, Simmons is quick to reciprocate, gliding his fingers through Grif's hair as the illusion around them fades to gray. When they draw back, Simmons presses his forehead against Grif's with a smile.

"I love you too," he says.

Grif smiles back, taking Simmons' hand as he turns to find Kai waiting to the side. "Now let's go find our friends."


End file.
